


Sentinel Pirates of the Caribbean

by englishrose2011



Series: Sentinel Pirates of the Caribbean [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Angst, Betrayal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past forced prostitution non graphic, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishrose2011/pseuds/englishrose2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thief Taker General Simon Banks and Sentinel Thief Taker James Ellison, have dedicated their lives to removing the Pirate threat from the waters of the Caribbean.</p>
<p>But could they have met their match in Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Ben Sands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Historical Notes:
> 
> The proclamation is taken in part from Daniel Defoe’s book “The General History of Pyrates” published in 1724. 
> 
> The details of Simon’s father’s rise to wealth are based on the true story of an African prizefighter in Regency England.

Two sloops cut through the blue waters of the Caribbean, they were making good speed like the racehorses of the sea that they were. The  _Morning Star’s_  Captain – who had learnt the pirate trade under the tutorage of a blood thirsty fiend named Norton - was young no more than twenty years old, and brilliant in a fractured way that spoke of madness. The  _Jade Dragon’s_  Captain was twenty-one years old, with a natural flare for the pirate life, but with a respect for life that left most pirates shaking their heads and wondering which of these men was actually the mad one. Through their exploits both these young men had gained reputations for daring attacks on the shipping lanes of the Spanish Main.

But like many other pirates, they were about to meet their match, for the East India Company had brought the fastest ship in their fleet from the Pacific into the seas of the Caribbean to do one thing and one thing only - stamp out the pirate threat to their merchant ships.  Captain Theo Morgan, of the East India Company ship  _Black Pearl_  was known as a hard and brutal man, his hatred of pirates in general and these two young Captains in particular was well known around the ports. It was said that he would enter port with them hanging from the yardarm of his ship, (just as Captain Lindt had arrived with Blackbeard’s head hanging from the bowsprit of his ship to the acclaim of the people of Port Royal), and to hell with the legality of the execution.

When Morgan had found them two days ago, the Sloops had escaped through using their shallower draft to slip between the cluster of volcanic islands, but it was only a matter of time before the  _Black Pearl_  caught up with then again. If it came to a battle they would be out gunned, although the sloops carried 12 cannons a piece and four swivel guns, their ships were un-rated and the ‘Black Pearl’ boasted 42 cannon and enough fire power on the deck to create destruction on an epic scale.

The two ships in convoy had managed to get clear and the Captains had spoken late into the night before downing their rum and shaking hands, if they split up they would be hunted down easy meat in the grinder, but together they might just survive.

Captain Theo Morgan was a tall willowy built man that looked as if the first strong wind would break him like a stick, his gray blond hair in the humid climate of the Caribbean looked like straw sticking out from a scarecrow’s head.  He paced the Quarter Deck as the sailor slowly swinging the lead, called out the depth under the hull, the others used the oars to maneuver the ship.      

 It was at this moment that the sloops attacked, Morgan grabbed his telescope and swept the first ship taking the flag, the ‘Morning Star’ was flying a black flag with a skull and two crossed cutlasses. He dropped his gaze down on to the ship and made out the Pirate Captain, he couldn’t see his face but the vivid red sash that he wore tied round his head, whipped in the wind, slight built, he savored the name Jack Sparrow he turned his telescope to the other ship, the  _Jade Dragon_ , she was also flying a black flag, but with a pirate head in profile, under it crossed bones, the flag of Captain Ben Sands, he again searched for the Captain, only getting a vague impression of dark hair, and compact build. A smile touching his lips, this was going to be to be a good day.

Morgan cursed, his good feeling vanishing, he has banked on the Sparrow coming into range of the  _Black Pearl’s_ cannons first, wanting to cripple the most dangerous of the two before joining in battle with both of them. But it was not to be, as the ‘Jade Dragon’ moved into range, he gave the order to fire, and the larboard gun ports opened smoothly, firing on the down roll the cannon balls raked the _Jade Dragon_ trying to hit it low so as to puncture the hull and prevent it using it’s own cannons by creating a deadly splinter storm. Sanders was half way turning as they fired, the section of the ship just along from him exploded and he went flying backwards. 

Just then the  _Morning Star_  opened fire on the up roll of the sea, the cannon balls racking the  “Black Pearl’s’ masts bringing them crashing down. On board the ‘Morning Star’ the crew were trying to beat the ‘Pearl’s’ gun crews in reloading, but they knew with a sicking certainty that they were going to fail, their Captain swung the ship at the last minute so the ‘Pearl’s’ starboard rake of cannon fire, failed with only half of the cannons coming to bear on their target.

The gun captains on the  _Morning Star_ yelled the order to “ **load with cartridge** ” a cloth bag of gunpowder was rammed down the barrel, the gun captain inserted the priming spike piecing the bag, and he called out “ **home** ”, and the rammer was removed, “ **Load with shot and wad your shot** ” the ball was then put in and a wad rammed into place after it to stop it rolling out.  “ **Ram home shot and wad** ” and then “ **Prime**.” Then the final cry of “ **FIRE!** ” and he pulled the lanyard-attached to the flintlock, sparking the powder, which fired the main charge.

Unlike many Pirates, Captain Jack Sparrow made them practice regularly, but even so they knew that they would be too slow, the gun carriage recalled back two yards before the breech ropes checked it’s progress, and the whole process started again. Instead of using raking fire the  _Morning Star_  tried to fire a devastation broadside, to allow the crippled  _Jade Dragon_  a chance to escape.

But even as it completed this maneuver to give it the wind gage, the  _Pearl_  opened fire, with it’s swivel gun, sending grape shot across the decks scything down the pirates, the Captain of the  _Morning Star_  screamed for his men to take cover, but for some it was already too late. With a smile Morgan saw the Pirate Captain hanging onto the helm of his ship, blood already coating the dirty white shirt.

  Morgan turned his attention to the  _Jade Dragon_ , Sanders had managed to angle his ship away, but it was listing badly, this allowed the stern to be exposed enough for Morgan to unload a broadside to the rear of the ship, the cannon balls ripped through the Captain’s Cabin, (the most vulnerable part of the ship, with the glass windows it lacked the thick oak) through to the gun deck. The cannon balls tore through throwing cannons into the air as if they were children’s toys, the deadly rain of wood shrapnel turned the men into bloody corpses.

The  _Morning Star_  was just opening up again when the sky behind the  _Black Pearl_  lit up, the  _Jade Dragon_  exploded, as one of the cannon balls found the powder magazine. The  _Star_  veered away, and ‘ran’ for the shallow reefs around the island, the  _Jade Dragon_  was gone. 

The  _Black Pearl_  was unmasted and unable to give chase. Resigned to the fact he had lost part of his prize, Morgan ordered the boats lowered to take care of any survivors, later the crack of musket fire was heard and then nothing, when the boats returned there was no prisoners, just corpses floating in the water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twelve Months Later.**

 

Thief Taker General Simon Banks, lowered the proclamation and looked out of the window of his office across the harbor of Port Thomas, and for a moment thought back to what had brought him to the colony.

Simon was a man of color, his father Thomas, had been a free man in Britain and was a carpenter by trade, but through the power of his punches he had become the Boxing Champion of Britain.

After opening a gym in London’s most exclusive sporting area, Thomas had started to move in more exalted social circles by training the wealthy young bloods that now frequented his gym eager to learn the ‘sport of gentlemen’ and in time, Royal Patronage had followed.

 Thomas was now regularly received in the drawing rooms of London.  From carpenter to prize fighter, he was now recognized as a man of honor and learning, much loved by the people for his courage and strength and held in a position of admiration and respect, culminating in the presentation of a gold medal at the Coronation of the King.  

His father had imparted to Simon the need to forge his own path in life.  With the money and position his family now had he gained a commission in the Thief Takers, and against the odds, had risen through the ranks. Now recognized as the Thief Taker General of Port Thomas, he was accepted in the houses of the rich and powerful.  He had done it by being the best at his job, paving the way for others of color to follow him.

But at the moment he had a problem.  The town of Port Thomas and the Caribbean was the heart of pirate activity.  The Men of War, all carried Sentinel and Guide pairings or Headhunters as they were called, to hunt down and destroy the pirate threats.  It was also accepted that any merchant ship with a pairing would avoid attack, because they acted as an early warning alarm enabling the merchant ship to avoid possible trouble, so pairings were in much demand.

Port Thomas was built on a volcanic island, the port itself was built around the bay that had once been the crater of the volcano, and the sand on the other side of the island was black. Just back from the docks was the taverns and whore houses, in a rat warren of streets, human waste thrown out of the windows made walking a hazard, the filth running down cluttered drains. As the visitor climbed the steep hill - It was said that there wasn’t a level street in the whole of the town - the further they got from the lifeblood of the dock, the better the houses and shops, until finally they came to the Governor’s Residence. 

Simon had had the pick of locations for his Thief Takers and in the end had selected an old Merchant’s house; situated down a street where a whore could be had for a few coins, a bookseller sold the best of the new novels to the small amount of people that could read, a church where salvation could be found and one of the few qualified doctors’ had set up shop, a street in short that straddled the boarder between the rich and the poor. This then was Port Thomas, and Simon Banks’ job was to make this a civilized place to live - he had his work laid out for him.

 

***********

 

Simon got to his feet, looked out the window and saw James Joseph Ellison. The Sentinel had great power yet remained without a guide.  Thief Taker Ellison needed one and soon - if he didn’t he would be lost to all of them. It was then he noticed the way Ellison was facing into the wind, looking out to sea.  His whole body was tense, held so tightly he was shaking and his eyes scanning the horizon for his first glimpse of whatever he had sensed.

Reaching back to his desk, Simon took his telescope and trained it to the horizon.  For a heartbeat he could see nothing and then he saw a spot on the horizon, a white sail.

Over the following hours the Sentinel never left his post.  He seemed to look towards the ship with longing, all his senses pushed to their limits, fixed on one thing and one thing only, and what ever it was, the ship was bringing in to Port Thomas.

 

**********

  


 

 

By his Majesty's  Governor and

Commander in Chief of the Colony of

Port Thomas and the Dominion of Jamaica.

 

A PROCLAMATION

 

Publishing the Rewards given for apprehending or killing, Pyrates.

 

Whereas, by an act of assembly, made at a session of assembly, at Port Thomas, on the eleventh day of November in the year of our Majestys reign. And act to encourage the apprehending and destroying of Pyrates. It is, among other things enacted that all and every person or persons who, from and after the fourteenth of November of this year and before the fourteenth day of November, shall take any pyrate or pyrates on the sea, or land or in case of resistance, shall kill any such pyrate, or pyrates on the seas of the Caribbean upon the conviction or make due proof the killing of all, and every such pyrate, and pyrates before the Governor and Council, shall be entitled to have and receive out of the publick money, in the hands of the Treasurer of this Colony the several rewards following; that is to say for every Captain, 100 pounds, for every Commander of a pyrate sloop 40 pounds, for every Lieutenant, master, or Quarter master Boatswain or Carpenter 20 pounds, for every inferior officer 15 pounds, and for every private man taken on board such ship, sloop or vessel belonging to this colony within the time aforesaid in any place whatsoever, the like rewards shall be paid according to the quality and conditions of such pyrates. Wherefore for the encouragement of all such persons as shall be willing to serve his majesty and their country in so just and honorable and undertaking, as the suppressing a sort of people who may be truly called enemies to mankind; I have thought fit with the advice and declaring money of Jamaica according to the directions of the said act. And, I do order and appoint this proclamation to be published by the Sheriffs, at their respective County-Houses, and by a Minister and Readers, in the several churches and Chapels, throughout this Colony.

 

Given to our Council  Chamber at Port Thomas on this day

24th day of our November.

 

GOD SAVE THE KING

 

A Jameson.

 

 

Simon made his way down to the dock.  It was no surprise to find that Jim Ellison was already there, he barely acknowledged his Commander.  Once the plank was down, Ellison boarded, the sailors recognizing the uniform of the Port Thomas Thief Takers backed away. More than a few of them had reasons for not wanting the attention of the Thief Takers to settle on them. The Sentinel paused and then made for the main mast, the sailors scattering out of his way.

A yard from it he froze.  Simon was making polite talk to the Captain of the Ship, Theo Morgan, when he heard the crew and turned.  Quickly he hurried across, his Sentinel had fallen into the dark pit that all of their kind dreaded.  He knew a little about Sentinels and realized Jim had overloaded, but on what?

“Your Sentinel’s in the pit mate, I should do something if you don’t want to lose him.”   The voice broke off into a dry cough.

Simon spun around to see who had spoken and his face immediately showed his distaste. It was a pirate, a filthy, vermin infested pirate.

The man was tied to the mast.  He was young, in his mid twenties, slender built, his long hair braided and strung with beads.  His features were fine, almost exotic; the right side of his face was heavily bruised and matted with dry blood.  A dirty blood stained rag was pushed between his shirt and coat. 

Simon turned back to his Sentinel and then to the pirate.  There was no mistaking it; his sentinel had been heading towards this man when he had fallen into the void. “What did you do to him?”

“What could I do?” he paused and cocked his head to one side.  His deep brown eyes, flecked with the color of old gold, took in the Sentinel as if seeing him for the first time.  He just gave a shrug and then winced as the pain hit him. What ever he added under his breath was too quiet for Simon to hear but not for one of the crew who stood nearby. The sailor lashed out his hand and caught the pirate across the face.   His head snapped back and hit the mast, but for the ropes holding him upright he would have slumped forward.

Slowly Simon put a hand out, grabbed Jim’s arm and called his name.  But the sentinel was locked into the void.  He felt for his pulse and frowned, it was slower than normal.  He knew what would happen if Jim could not be returned to the present. The Sentinel would fall into a coma, waste away and die.  He would not allow that to happen, Jim wasn’t just one of his Thief Takers, Jim was his friend.

Captain Theo Morgan shook his head, “I should have known he would be trouble, our Sentinel and Guide refuse to go near him, he’s a Guide or so they say. Personally I have never heard of one of those scum having the talent to be one.” He cocked his head to one side, “Sparrow is a pirate and the East India Company will want its pound of flesh,  _Mister_  Banks. He will hang.” He used the mister almost as an insult.

Simon decided to ignore the discourtesy. He had met Morgan’s type before “You’ll be claming the reward?”

“£100 Commander Banks, I believe that I am owned the money, and I will collect”, he grinned at the look on the man’s face, “You don’t recognize him. I forgot Sir that you’re new to the Caribbean” he made it sound like a serious flaw,  “this is Captain Jack Sparrow, of the  _Morning Star_.”

Simon started.  “You sank the  _Morning Star_?” If Morgan had managed to do that the East Indian Company would surely double the reward in gratitude.

Morgan just shook his head, “The  _Morning Star_  is missing, and this one we found on a boat off the coast.  It was sinking and we pulled him aboard. All you have to do is look at him to see what he is, and with a little questioning he gave up his name, but refused to give the location of his ship.”

The Captain didn’t have to say what that questioning was; it was plain from the state of the pirate Captain.  “You will get your reward Captain Morgan and I am sure the Governor will want to congratulate you personally for your capture of this particular thorn in his side.” Simon paused, “I will have my men remove this garbage from your ship and I am sure it will smell the sweeter for it.” Simon lapsed into silence; he just looked at the Pirate and replayed in his mind what he had seen this day. Jim Ellison had fixed on his man, on this Guide and then fell to the void.  He wrinkled his nose. He couldn’t blame him the man smelt like a privy.

This for better or worse was what his Sentinel had found and until Jim said differently this is what he was going to get.

 

************

 

The people on the dock stood back and watched the pirate being dragged ashore, the name of the prisoner was whispered and the anger began to grow, Sparrow’s name was breathed in the same breath as Captain Richard Norton ‘The Butcher of the Main.’  The prisoner was barely able to keep his feet; only the grip of the guards stopped him from falling as he struggled to keep upright, not wanting to show weakness before the crowd. Rotten food splattered him, as the crowd bayed for his blood.

 

*************

It was only when the Thief Takers had left did the passengers leave.  An elderly man walked with his arm resting on that of his younger companion.  At 60 he was a respected academic and doctor, a scholar, he was studying the ways of the Sentinel. His clothing was somber, his lively hazel eyes hidden by thick glasses.  His companion was in his early twenties, with dark curly hair pulled back and tied at the nap of his neck.  He kept his head down and supported the older man, not meeting the gaze of any of the sailors.

The older man patted his hand affectionately.  He had picked him up in Port Royal, two months ago.  He and his

wife had taken the young man in and he had almost parental pride in the advancement he had shown in that short time. But they believed in destiny and this young one had a destiny to face. 

Mrs. Alice Monroe followed the two men off the ship, the young man turning back to help her down the gangplank. Remembering back to when they first met all she wanted to do was mother him, it had taken hard work to bring him back mentally and physically to a point where he was willing to accept their help and not expect to have to pay.  Her husband believed that Port Thomas would provide him with his Sentinel. An unbonded guide was a treasure that had to be protected, and perhaps when he had bonded, it would provide the healing balm to restore his lost memory.

**************

Jack Sparrow, Captain of the  _Morning Star_  was dragged to the cell.  The Thief Takers were none to gentle with the man they blamed for the injury to their Sentinel as they threw him into the cell.

Slowly Jack pulled himself to his feet, limped to the small cot and sank down onto it. Only now that he was alone could he give himself over to the pain wracking his body.

He pressed a hand to his ribs, the pain was knifing through him. Captain Morgan’s bosun had broken a couple of them in his nightly game of beat the pirate. His head was still aching from being hit earlier; his shoulder wound had been torn open, as he had been dragged. Carefully he fingered the bump to the back of his head and closed his eyes. The very light seemed to burn into his skull. He was under no illusion that unless he managed to escape he would hang in two days time. As an already convicted pirate they didn’t even have to bother with a trial and he would soon be dancing the Port Thomas jig at the end of a rope. 

 

*************

 

Jim Ellison was laid on his cot, Rafe and Henri Brown stood over him, “Sir, will he recover?”

The doctor shook his head, “Your friend is lost deep into the void, only his Guide can call him back and from what you say he has none.” He looked sadly at the Thief Takers.

Simon looked from the doctor to Jim Ellison and back again. As he ordered, “Rafe, Brown, talk to Sparrow, Jim was lost as soon as he saw him.  Perhaps he can call him back, the Guide on Captain Morgan’s ship seemed to think that he has some Guide talent. If not the stench of the man might shock Jim back to us.” Although the last few words were said light hearted there was some truth in the statement, if Sparrow was a Guide, then it might be that the man’s voice and scent might bring Jim back. It was the only chance they had.

 

 

Rafe looked at the dirty bundle of clothing that was the pirate Captain and shook his head.   “How the hell could Jim want that for his Guide?”

Henri continued unlocking the door, “Who can tell what a sentinel thinks, but if this is what he wants, this is what he gets.”

Rafe wrinkled his nose, he was known as the flop of the Thief Takers, a gentleman with a private income, he dressed well, looking round he saw the water bucket, and picked it up, and stepped through the door and threw it straight on the pirate.  The cold water made the pirate sit up, the sudden movement brought a cry of pain from his abused body. Dropping the bucket Rafe reached down to drag the man to his feet the pirate lashed out, before he could make contact.

 “Keep your hands to yourself.”

Rafe took a step back; it was instinct at the fury in the pirate’s voice.

“Commander Banks wants you pirate.” Henri answered for his partner, as he moved to back him up incase Sparrow tried anything.

“That’s Captain Sparrow scum.” The brown eyes blazed at him but to Henri they seemed too bright and looking close he could see that the man’s face was touched with fever.  There were small shivers wracking his body. The pirate was sick.

 

************

 

Rafe started forward only to be caught by his partner, “Get the cuffs, I have an idea, why waste words on this thing” his contempt gave bite to that one word.  “When we can use him, and if it fails we hang him anyway, so it’s not like anyone is going to care about him."

*****************

 

Between them the two men manhandled the pirate up the stairs, by the time he reached Jim’s room he was breathing heavily, and shaking. A quick order and the man tending to the Sentinel left the room. 

“So what do we do, strip him and put him on the bed and then let Jim…”

Jack heard the words and began to struggle the burst of adrenaline made it hard for Rafe and Henri to hold him, but too soon it burned out and they had to keep him upright. Henri swore, he hadn’t meant anything bad, but seeing the fear in the young Captain’s face he knew that he had awaken some nightmares. He wasn’t a cruel man, “Don’t know what you know about Sentinels, Sparrow, but they don’t rape their Guides, and he won’t hurt you”.  Henri couldn’t believe he had just said that comforted a pirate, and Sparrow in particular. 

Even as they tried to get him to the bed he was dragging his feet, fighting every inch of the way. “I am not guide,” Rafe let his words wash over them, looking at Henri’s face he knew that he had made the mistake of trying to understand the rambling logic the pirate was saying. And his partner was looking totally confused.  Hitting him behind the knees made the Sparrow go forward onto the bed, and then while Henri pinned him he secured his wrists to the metal frame. Rafe manhandled Jim so that he rolled against the smaller man’s body, in a heart beat strong arms went round the pirate and Jim pressed his face against the side of his throat.

 

*****************

 

The sun was low in the sky when Jim Ellison returned to the land of the living.  Jim came around slowly. Gradually his sense began to clear, at first it was like waking from a long sleep, his mind was fuzzy, slowly but surely he began to realize what was happening. He could hear a heart beat; it was strong and regular, soothing. The next thing he felt was skin against his lips, the taste of salt, he sat up coughing as he was swamped by a stench of blood, piss and sweat, recoiling he nearly fell of the bed, only by grabbing the other occupant did he stop himself in time. He shuddered, and then breathed out slowly, his memories crashing down on him.

“My Guide” he relished the two words. Then he fell off the bed as his Guide tried to head butt him, the language was blue telling him where he could stick the mizzen mast of his ship.  Jim sat back on his heels and mentally took notes just outside of Sparrow’s spitting and kicking range. His Guide had spirit and he admired that, it was the qualities he needed in a Guide, one with fire in his belly, rather than some pasty faced inter-bred Guide that would run scared the first time he saw a corpse.

Getting up he caught his bound Guide and pulled him to the center of the bed, and shook his head as the pirate snapped at the fingers as he trailed them down the finely sculptured features. Nothing could spoil his mood, he tutted, softly to himself, spirited and as exotic as the way he dressed. His Guide, the Sentinel savored those two words, hoarding them, as a miser would his gold coins. Just those words made him feel warmed, not of the body but of the soul. But his Guide was not safe he would need legal protection and that could only come from Simon Banks.

Grabbing his coat Jim left the room, locking the door behind him with only a nod at the surprised guard; he went off to see Simon about officially claiming his Guide.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thief Taker General’s Office**

Dr Monroe shook hands with Simon.   “Thank you for agreeing to see me, first let me introduce my student Blair Sandburg, we are looking into the bonding and selection of Sentinel and Guides. I believe that you have several on your staff?”

Simon waved them to a seat.  “Yes I do, but they are very private in what they do and personally I can’t see that any of them will allow you to observe them. The bond is sacred to them.”

The doctor nodded, “Yes, I do understand, this had been the problem I have faced all through my research.” He paused, “We know so little about them and yet except so much from them, we need to be able to help them. With your permission I would like to approach them personally.”

“If you wish, but Doctor, don’t expect miracles.”

Simon’s attention switched to the younger man, he was smaller only about 5 foot 9 and of medium build, he seemed to draw in on himself as soon as Simon concentrated on him, almost as if he could feel his emotions.

The Thief Taker General suddenly leaned forward in his chair, he had only met three of these most exotic creatures and each time they were guarded by their Sentinels - the need to protect their Guides runs through them like wildfire. But he was sure he was looking at another of their kind here a Guide. The meeting over much to quickly, Simon shook hands with the Doctor and then his associate.  As their hands touched, he tightened his grip and pulled him close, pushing up the sleeve and smiled knowingly. Above his wrist was burnt a letter G, the brand of a slave Guide.  Releasing his grip with the smile of a cat that has just caught the mouse, Simon leaned back in his chair, “A slave Guide, which breeding plantation did you purchase him from doctor."

“None” Monroe put in quickly.

“Then he’s a runaway," Simon reached for the bell on his desk, his own personal hatred of slavery was well known, and although born a freeman himself his father had been a slave, his mother a bonded servant, slavery by another name, but slavery all the same. But he needed answers and this was the quickest way to get them.

“Stop," Monroe spoke quickly. “Blair is free, we…”

“Don’t” Blair put in levelly, “You want to arrest a slave do it, but don’t bring them into it. I don’t remember anything until about a year ago, in Port Royal, I was a pickpocket and thief when I met them, they took me in, and it was then they found out I was a Guide. The fault is mine.” Simon had met the younger man’s eyes when he had started to speak and the honesty shone through.

“I believe you, Mr. Sandburg."  He pulled a piece of paper from his drawer, and began to write, his pen moving swiftly over the surface, and then he stamped the document, before handing it over.

Blair read through it, and a look of surprise can to his face. “Why?”

“Because no man, should be a slave, this will make sure that no one can ever take you again. And…” Simon’s voice grew slightly harder, “I have need of a free Guide, I have a Sentinel that is in danger and you Mr. Sandburg might just be his salvation.”

“Then why give me the letter of emancipation first?”

Simon smiled, this young man might only have just come to his senses, but his way of speaking and his words proclaimed him to be well educated, slave Guides were not just purchased by Sentinels but often by the wealthy as companions - given their ability to read the emotions of the people around them. This slave Guide’s well-spoken words made Simon think that some gent had purchased and trained the Guide only to lose him. What is found is kept; it looked like Jim now has a decent Guide. He just had to convince Jim Ellison, a friend he may be, but he was also one of Simon’s most bull headed Sentinels.

 

*****************

 

Simon wasn’t happy.“  Jim, your - would be Guide - is Captain Jack Sparrow of the  _Morning Star_. You understand who he is; what he has done."

When that failed to gain a reply from the Sentinel he said, “Norton, remember what happened at Witherstone Port, a year ago, the carnage."

“That was Norton?”

“And Sparrow was at his side, the man is insane, for god sake Jim all you have to do is look at him, he might be a Guide, he put you in the void and got you out of it, but you can’t have him, he’s a dead man walking. The Admiralty Court has sentenced him to death for piracy, he would have hung six months ago if he hadn’t escaped from Port George, and by the law he should hang tomorrow.

“A Guide can’t be hung,” for the first time in their heated conversation Jim smiled, “remember the law has not been changed, Guides are recognized as partners, not property.  So Sparrow can’t be hung.” There was a tone of victory in his voice that Simon recognized.

Realizing he was defeated Simon let the subject drop for the moment, he would let Jim have his way and then get Sandburg to ‘accidentally’ cross his path and see what happens.

 

***************

 

Blair Sandburg, shivered as he left the Thief Takers Office, a memory at the back of his mind tried to get his attention, but failed, with a shake of the head he kept pace with his mentor.

******************

Jack lay on his back, and looked round the room, and then up at the cuffs a smile twitched his lips and he pulled himself up so that he could twist a long thin sliver of bone from his hair and then began to pick the cuffs, letting them drop onto the bed, suppressing the pain in his body, he freed his ankles. Now to escape before the Sentinel retuned, he had a good idea of what he wanted and didn’t believe a word of what the other had said, Jack Sparrow didn’t lift the linen for anyone, if they wanted that they could go to a Molly House.  He had seen the longing in the man’s face but his own tastes ran to full-breasted tavern maids. Getting to his feet he nearly pitched forward as his head spun, clinging hold of the furniture he made it to the window opened it up and looked down, and swore, it was a 30 foot drop to the street below. Even as he stood there he heard the door open, the yell was like a spur to him, and he went out the window catching the thick climbing ivy, but even as he did that he felt the pain explode through his shoulder, and he lost his hold and plummeted to the ground.

 

************

 

Jim lunged across the room, but already it was too late, he arrived at the window in time to see the pirate hit a canopy belonging to the street vendor, there was the sound of wood splitting and cloth tearing, followed by a thud as Jack Sparrow hit the ground. 

For a minute he was knocked out, coming to Jack lifted his head, the pain radiated through his entire body, he tried to push himself up, only to fall back down as his ankle gave way, above him he could hear someone yelling his name. He managed to drag his feet under him, and then fell forward his good arm braced against the cobblestones. Biting back the pain he forced himself up, he hadn’t come this far to be caught. Somehow he managed to stagger down into the maze of alleyways, nearly tripping over the rubbish blocking them.  Behind him he could hear the Thief Takers and Soldiers, all he wanted to do was sink into the black mist that hovered round his mind, but he couldn’t allow that, he had to escape, his was Captain Jack Sparrow.

Jim took the stairs two at a time, people pushed out of the way, as he burst out onto the street, roaring at the other Thief Takers to fan out and start combing the streets for his Guide. His face became almost animalistic - focused on one person only - his wayward Guide. Sparrow belonged to him and only him, and he would have him back.

 

**************

 

The sound of the Thief Takers and soldiers was getting closer, Jack saw them rush by the top of the alley he was hiding in, and seeing a wooden gate threw himself sideway and burst through it, pushing it closed, pressing his weight against it. As he turned he found himself face to face with a woman, a basket of cloths in her arms, her mouth opened and he grabbed her, using his body to push her against the wall, his good hand pressed against her mouth, his other hand on her throat, as he hissed, “one sound and it will be your last luv”. He felt her stiffen against him, his warning just stopping her from screaming, she slowly exhaled, releasing the breath she had taken to call for help. Kath tried to focus on the man holding her prisoner, a rapist? She feared that fate the most; at night when her husband was at sea she would barricade the doors.  Looking into his eyes she dismissed that fear, there was something deep down in the man that told her he wasn’t that kind of person, he might kill her, but he wouldn’t rape her. It was then she heard the sound of footsteps and voices, one word ringing out above all others pirate. Oh god! He was a pirate. Then she heard someone call out to the men followed by the sound of their disappearing footsteps.

***************

 “Good girl, now old Jack is going to move his hand, and…” The pirate broke off in mid sentence and spun round swaying as he looked down, he seemed to have trouble focusing, and leaned down further, only to find a child of around seven years old looking up at him. He was holding a cutlass nearly the same size as himself.  Jack had released the woman as he turned, and just managed to catch the cutlass before the boy could take a swing at him.

 As the boy screamed at him to release his mother, Kath pushed the pirate hard and he staggered, colliding hard into the wall, what little color he had vanished with a gasp of pain, as he tried to stop from crying out.

Jack pitched forward, the black mist he had been fighting descended and when he hit the ground he never even felt the pain exploding through his body.

Kath reached for her son, and was about to call out to the men she could hear coming back down the alleyway, when her son avoided her grasp and knelt down by the side of the downed pirate, he reached out a hand. It hovered just over the pirate’s head, then without touching he moved it down over his head and shoulders.

The pain in her son’s eyes, nearly took Kath’s breath away he was feeling the man’s pain. Her mouth closed the words unsaid. She needed to speak to her husband about this.

This time she waved William to one side and bending, managed to get her hands under the pirates body and get a firm grip, he was only slight built but it was difficult to manhandle him into the small house they called a home.  Her son trailing after them, dragging the cutlass, his eyes never leaving the pirate’s, limp form.

With a breathless sigh she managed to heave the man onto the bed, William struggled but managed to pull the man’s feet up. For the first time Kath really got a good look at the man, an exotic looking creature with kohl underlining his eyes, the make up was smudged adding shadow to his fine features, he looked almost fragile, like this it was hard to see the pirate that had threatened her earlier, he looked too young. 

She reached a hand out and careful not to wake him, let her fingers touch the different shaped beads and trinkets woven into the black braids that framed his face. She shook her head, then leaned forward to look at the dark patch on his filthy coat, carefully she peeled it back, and swallowed hard, he was in serious trouble, a deep slash had opened up his arm, and already the wound was infected, looking close she could see the sheen of sweat that covered his face, his skin was radiating heat. It was burning him up from the inside.

“He’s hot Ma,” William said, all the time his eyes fixed on the unconscious man. To the young boy the heat coming off the man was like standing in front of his mother’s fire.

“A fever, but he will be all right." Seeing the concerned look on her son’s face she ruffled his hair, “Don’t worry darling nothing is going to happen to him.”

Going into the small kitchen she put the kettle on the fire and began to boil water, only to turn and find William stood there, “He’s hurt, you’re going to mend him.” He said it with the belief that all children have that their mother could put anything right.

“Yes,” she made a shooing motion to him, and he hurried back to the sick man.  While she waited she got a bowl out and upended salt into it, and then using a cloth took the kettle from the fire and poured the hot water onto it. Before collecting clean linen, draping it over her arm, she went back into the bedroom. 

Kath had almost to physically drag William from the room, she ran a hand over the pirate’s face to try and calm him, “I am not going to hurt you, just lay still, you’re going to be alright”. Keeping her hand in contact with him, she moved down the length of his body, and pulled his boots off, all the time talking to him, reassuring him. His right ankle was already swollen and discolored. Only then did she reach for the belt of his breeches. Hesitating she undid it, and then eased them off all he wore was the long shirt, tucking back and forward like all men did acting as underwear. She moved up and then supporting him, eased off his jacket, dropping it onto the floor she removed his shirt, frowning as she saw strands of the shirt stuck in the wound. Her noise wrinkled, as she smelt the sour scent of corruption on the wound.  Shaking out a blanket she covered his shivering body.

Picking up a sharp knife Kath played the blade through a flame until it was hot, taking a deep breath she leaned over and cut deep into the wound. The man’s head arched backward, his good hand gripping the bed cover, his teeth cutting into his lip as he tried to stop a scream of pain being ripped from his throat. She kept working on the wound, opening it to drain the corruption, until at last the blood ran clean. She looked up for the first time, and found herself looking into the deepest dark brown eyes, and her heart missed a beat, the effect with the kohl was stunning. He was shuddering as the fever racked his body he knew he should run, but he had no energy, slowly he took in the fact he was naked, his eyes crinkled and the smile was leering. “All you had to do was ask, Captain Jack has always been able raise the main gallants for a lady."

Kath rolled her eyes, “Don’t flatter yourself Captain”, but behind the joke she was shocked by the extent of his injuries, under the dirt there was heavy black bruising across his stomach and ribs, his left knee was badly swollen, he must have been in agony. It spoke volumes of his state of mind the sheer will power to survive against the odds, that was to be applauded and helped. By the time she had finished, the water in the basin was red but the pirate was finally resting soundly asleep, in no state to run or fight, trusting her not to turn him in.

When Bill Turner, Kate’s husband returned from his days fishing it was late in the evening, the pirate was tossing and turning with fever, and the port was still being torn apart by the Thief Takers looking for the missing prisoner.

 

***************

 

As night settled over Port Thomas, Jim Ellison stood at his window, he knew what they thought of him, that he was an anti-social loner; but since he was a Sentinel they put his ill temper down to his condition. They all believed that he would change if he got a Guide. Simon was a good friend, and had arranged for him to meet more than one Guide in the hope that he would find what he needed something most of the other Thief Takers didn’t believe was possible. A smile touched his lips as he thought of his Guide, the man was spirited that was for sure - a good trait in a Guide - and his reputation with a blade was well known, so what if he was a little insane. Jim corrected himself eccentric, his Guide would never be insane, just eccentric, and that seemed to suit the exotic creature that he had woken up with. Jim chuckled, god he sounded like a lovesick fop. If he said any of this out loud, the others would just click their tongues and believe that the rumors about Guides and Sentinels were true, that the bond between them was sexual.                

In reality it was a meeting of souls, the need to be close, to protect was more basic and more important to him than breathing. But it was more exciting for the tavern drunks to believe the bawdy songs, than look for the truth.  He placed his hand on the window, feeling the faint vibration of a carriage rolling past. The night air was turning cold, his Guide was out there somewhere and he would find him.

 

********************

_Bill Turner was a good man, a loving caring husband and a devoted father - that was well known - but he hid a secret, he was part Sentinel, he had only a few senses, but he hoarded his abilities.  If it was discovered he was a Sentinel, he would have to report to the local Commander, and have some quack look at him, then his days of being a fisherman would be over, he would be press ganged into joining up.   He had already found his sanity in Katherine Robinson, it was said that women couldn’t be Guides, but in her he found someone that could be his Guide as well as his wife.  At the birth of their son they had both prayed that he would be normal, the day they found out he was a Sentinel was the day they packed up their belongings and moved to the Caribbean and a new life at Port Thomas._

Kath quickly explained what had happened, her husband brushed past her and yanked open the door to the bedroom, the pirate hadn’t moved but William had, the young boy was sat so that he was able to be close to the unconscious man. With a rag he carefully wiped the sweat that beaded his face. He was humming a song softly to himself, just as his mother did when he couldn’t sleep.  As his father burst in, the pirate stirred struggling to sit up, William immediately pushed him back down, at his touch, the pirate stilled and his breathing leveled out.

Bill’s mouth dropped open with shock as his senses reached out, and it was then he looked into the eyes of his 7 year old son, as he approached, he knew with sickening surety what William had done, it had been instinctive and now it meant they had to plan for the future. 

“I understand Will," he reached his hand out and took his son through to the kitchen as he turned back to the injured man. He didn’t even have to touch him to feel the heat that was coming off him, he quickly turned his sense of smell down, the man was ripe, no different than any other pirate, but it wasn’t going to do his wounds any good, he had to be cleaned and then dressed.

Kath closed the door behind her, and came to look down at the pirate. Bill put his arm round his wife and pulled her close. “We will do our best Kat”, he checked the wound she had cleaned it out and sewn it closed. 

“Dr Monroe, he looks after Sentinel’s, perhaps he can..” Kat ground to a halt, “I should have seen it, I could feel him, it was like a tingling that clung round me, he’s a Guide Bill”. 

“For every sentinel there is a Guide, Will has found his.” Bill talked as if he preferred a prison sentence. “Then we will keep him safe until William is of age, then he will take his true place, his destiny."

“And how will you do that?”

“I’ll find a way.” Bill said wistfully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three Days Later**

 

 Captain Theo Morgan stormed into the office of Simon Banks, he might pay lip service to the Thief Taker General, but his eyes told another story. “You’ve lost Sparrow.”

Simon got to his feet and stretched to his full six foot two, meeting Morgan glare for glare. “They call me Mister Banks,” after a meaningful pause he continued, “Captain Sparrow is not your concern, Mr. Morgan, you’ve been paid?” The lack of Morgan’s title was a deliberate insult to the man; two could play at that game. 

“Be warned Banks, I will find him, and hang him from my own yardarm, this time there will be no mistake.  Unless…” Morgan gloated, “you’re willing to arrest an honest citizen over a filthy pox riddled pirate?”

“To protect a Guide? Yes I would.”

Morgan’s laugh was a chilling chuckle “Be careful which course you charter, if Sparrow is a Guide, do you think that any Sentinel will have him? This man learnt his trade under Richard Norton, the Butcher of the Spanish Main.”  The venom dripped from his lips.

“You take this almost personally Captain,” Simon put in levelly.

“Sparrow was the son of the best whore in Tortuga, Norton was a man of learning, a master navigator, and he taught this street whore’s son everything he knew and in return was betrayed. Norton was a gentlemen worthy of the chase” Morgan fell silent, leaving Simon to fill in the blanks. Before he finally added,  “This time there will be no mistaking, Jack Sebastian Sparrow will die, his body displayed across the figure head of the Pearl until his flesh rots from his bones.”

“Your quest for this pirate is personal Captain?” Simon asked again this time his tone indicated that he wanted an answer. When Morgan looked at him the almost insane hatred was replaced by sadness. “He killed someone that I looked on as a son, isn’t that enough?” Turning Morgan walked out the office. .

Simon sat back in his chair and laced his fingers together, after a few minutes he got up and walked over to his cupboard, pulling out a plan drawer he removed a bundle of wanted notifications on various pirates. Some he dropped into a basket, others he placed on the table. Then sitting back down he looked at the four on the table, reaching up he removed one of the four and shredded it, and then a smile began to form on his face.  As he pulled two of the posters down and looked intently at them, now who would have thought!

 

*****************

 

The Thief Taker General greeted the Doctor warmly, and waved him to a seat just as Rafe arrived with Jim at Simon’s summons, “As your Guide is still missing, I have asked Dr Monroe to help you.”     

The Sentinel looked the man over with some disgust; he had seen his sort before a ‘do good doctor’ who thought a potion or a pill could cure the itch he couldn’t scratch. Jim waited for the introductions and then started towards the door, when Simon called out, “Leave now and you’ll lose your true Guide.”

Jim spun round on his heel, “You know where Jack Sparrow is?”

Simon didn’t answer “Sit down Thief Taker and listen, you call yourself a detective, yet we have all missed the most important clue.” The Thief Taker General smiled, sometimes they forgot that he was also a detective, and he didn’t get to where he was now, without being smart. Jim usually had a razor sharp mind, but now his natural instinct was blocking him, he was thinking as a Sentinel not a detective. So Simon would have to think for both of them.

 Only when Jim was seated did Simon answer the question “Jim you were drawn to that ship, before it even grew on the horizon, now I know that Sparrow is ripe but even he couldn’t smell that bad, so something else called you. On the dock you charged on board that ship, as if you were a boarding party, and then you froze.”

“And Sparrow brought me back.”

“Doctor, do you agree that any Guide could have brought Jim back?”

“The Thief Taker isn’t bonded of course, a Sentinel bonds to a Guide but is sensitive to all Guides.”

“There was another Guide?” Jim shook his head, and swore, under his breath. “Damn.” He closed his eyes and replayed in his mind what he had felt, and the scent, he had boarded the ship and then had smelt the scent of pine and hot chocolate, then, there it was another more powerful scent of blood, infection, earthy musk, he had gone to the Guide that... He opened his eyes, “of course, one Guide is safe, the other in danger so I went to the one in danger and fell into the dark void.”  He paused “So Jack’s not my Guide, then who is the other Guide?”

Simon grinned, like a proud parent and tossed the poster across to him, puzzled Jim caught it, and then looked up. “You can’t be serious?”

“Why not? You were about to embrace Sparrow as a Guide, what’s wrong with…”

“Okay, okay, I get the point but I don’t have to like it,” Jim could have kicked himself for being so dim.

Dr Monroe leaned over and looked at the poster and the color drained from his face.

 

******************

 

Captain Theo Morgan sat in the tavern opposite the Thief Taker Headquarters, and waited, as he saw the Doctor come out, a shadow detached itself from the side of the building, the young student Sandburg, and together they hurried away, Theo Morgan dropped a coin to pay for his drink then followed them.  Before they had gone far another man, tall and straight backed, a sailor of sorts, stopped them, he talked quickly all the time looking round. The doctor seemed to hesitate, but his student, caught his arm and after a quick exchange the doctor nodded and the three hurried off down the street. Dr Monroe was only in his house a matter of minutes before he came out again thrusting a medical box into his student’s arms and they hurried off in the direction of the docks.

Theo took pride in his trade and knew that if Sparrow was on the run, he would need a doctor, there was only three in Port Thomas, one was a pox addled fool, one dealt with only the rich people of the island, and then there was Doctor Monroe. The good doctor, a kindly man and a fool, he never knew what he had with him. 

Theo’s hand brushed his weapon; the student had proved to be an entertaining diversion on board the ship. Morgan could hardly believe it when the young man had first walked as bold as brass onto his ship with the doctor. After Morgan had learnt that the young man was suffering from amnesia, a quiet word and a threat to expose the good doctor and his wife to the truth, the young man had been only too ready to do anything to keep his ‘past’ a secret, or rather what Morgan had told him, he had been. The truth for the moment was too explosive; Morgan would play that particular card when he was ready. Monroe had had the tenacity to stand up to him when he found out about the entertainment his student had provided, but Morgan didn’t mind, let Monroe bluster, he might forget Blair Sandburg, but Port Thomas society wouldn’t. Blackmail was such a useful commodity.

He watched the three men stop at a squalid door and knock, a woman stood back and let them enter, Morgan waited his time, and moved around to the back of the house and quietly slipped into the back yard using the wooden gate Sparrow had crash through earlier.

 

***************

 

Doctor Monroe shook hands and introduced his student, Kath smiled, taking an instant liking to the young man, smaller and compact than the doctor, he was nice looking with long curly hair pulled back and tied at the nape of his neck, he seemed to bounce on the spot with barely suppressed energy. As they entered the room Morgan barged in, pulling two pistols out to cover the people in the room. His grin widened, “Well, well, Jack Sparrow!”

“Captain Jack Sparrow” the pirate corrected automatically. He slowly swung his legs off the bed and sat up, he felt shaky, but the fever had broken and his eyes lit up as he saw Blair Sandburg.

For Blair it was as if all the air had been sucked out of the room, the walls seemed to beat to the thud of his heart, and he was having trouble breathing. It was as if his whole body language changed, he seemed to relax and for the first time Doctor Monroe saw the grin that had helped him bed most of the tavern maids from Port Royal to Tortuga.

Jack mirrored it “Ben”, it was as if Theo Morgan didn’t exist, Jack pulled Blair into a full body hug, then pulled back to study him, then swayed forward “Death becomes you Ben, you’re looking well for a bloody corpse.”

Captain Ben Sanders, Blair Sandburg didn’t pull back, he was used to Jack Sparrow's habits and this invasion of his personal space was one of them.

Bill Turner cut across “What the hells going on here?”

Theo Morgan’s face grew stormy,  “Cut the reunion boys, harboring a pirate is a hanging offence, unless you want to deal, because a certain Thief Taker is interested in getting his hands on you Jack, or…” He glanced at the Doctor, “Have you sold Ben here to him? Maybe this Sentinel likes two on one then both of you can serve him. Or maybe I’ll just have you both strung up on my ship and watch you both do the jig to the fiddle player’s tune.”

“You’ll do nothing,” Morgan felt the touch of a blade to the back of his neck. “Drop the pistols.”

Jim Ellison stood right behind him, Morgan had been so intent on the two men that he had forgotten to watch his own back.

“Take your Guide and…” Morgan was now blustering and he felt a sick feeling of dread running through him, “remember our deal Sparrow.”

“All deals are off mate.” Jack drawled. “Ladies and Gents let me introduce you to…”

 Morgan pulled the trigger, the pistol hang fired, there was a flash of powder igniting, but in the fraction of a second delay the pirate managed to throw himself to one side and the ball missed his head by inches.

Even as Sparrow hit the floor, Blair landed on top of his friend shielding him.  Morgan crumpled to the ground with six inches of steel coming out of his chest. 

The Sentinel pulled the sword free, and looked at the two younger men, Monroe started forward, but at a snarl fell back. Jim walked over to look down at them; he was wound so tightly that he was shaking. He looked from one Guide to the other. Then stopped suddenly. In front of him was a child only six or seven years old, a determined look on his face, his father’s sword held in his hand. His eyes alight, lips pulled back over his teeth trying to snarl and looking more like a spitting kitten, as he tried to protect what was his. A child yes, but also a Sentinel.

Bill Turner quickly grabbed the sword off his son and faced the Sentinel down.  “You two get out of here, and good luck.”

Blair tugged Jack to his feet, taking the man’s weight, he grinned, broadly, as he nodded to Dr Monroe. “Thanks for looking after me, but time to go, come on Jack can’t leave you any where can I?”

Jim could still hear the two pirates talking as they left the house in the direction of the waterfront.

“Well mate it wasn’t my boat… er… ship that blew up.”

“So where’s the Morning Star?”

Jack cocked his head slightly, “Tortuga.”

“Good place to start.” Blair put in, then their voices were lost even to the ears of a Sentinel.

Jim hissed through gritted teeth to Bill Turner “you know what your doing?”

“Yeah, Sparrow is my son’s Guide, not now, but in the future, and I will keep him safe.”

The Sentinel looked down at the body, “if I know anything it’s that those two there are going to commandeer a ship, guardian to a pirate! You’ll have to hurry to catch up with them, good luck.”

For a moment Bill hesitated, he hadn’t expected the Sentinel to give up his chase for his Guide so soon, but then he realized that this Sentinel knew something he didn’t. Slowly he lowered the Cutlass. “Kath collect our things and get Will we’re leaving.” 

She opened her mouth and then closed it, as she understood.  She breathed one word “Tortuga," a living hell of a place, but the only place their son would find salvation.

 

*****************

Dr Monroe, spoke softly, “we found Blair, then added as if to clarify it “My wife and I.”

“Ben, his name’s Ben Sanders” Jim corrected as he counted the minutes before he could raise the alarm.

“No, his real name is Blair Sandburg, Jewish he’s been circumcised,” when he saw the Sentinel’s eyebrows rise he added, “When we met him he was in Port Royal, working in a ‘house’,” he put stress on that one word, and saw the understanding in the Thief Takers face.

“You frequented?”

“No, but Blair was caught stealing from the patrons and would have been executed, we took him in, he’s intelligent and outward going, I am pleased I finally met the hidden man.” Then as if to qualify it, he added, “I always knew there was more to him than I could see, and now he’s back where he belongs.”  He paused and then added, “It was his scent that you followed Sentinel, that day on the boat. But you’re not chasing him?”

Jim looked smug. “There is only one ship in port the  _Black Pearl_ , and that belongs to the East India Company, and believe me two men can’t steal it, Jack Sparrow and Ben Sanders are going nowhere.”

Dr Monroe looked down at Morgan, “You’ve killed an East India Company Captain.”

“ No, I killed a former pirate.” Jim dug the second poster out, “Simon gave me two, one for Ben, sorry Blair and the other for Richard Norton, the Butcher of the Spanish Main.” Jim nudged the corpse with his foot, “Problem was no one really knew what he looked like, as he didn’t like to leave witnesses. He disappeared a few years ago, and it seems he reinvented himself. Where better for a pirate to hide than as a pirate hunter.”


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Port Thomas Harbor**

 

Blair had to support Jack as they arrived at the waterfront, as he was still very weak.  “How did you get caught?” He lifted an idea, “let me guess by doing something extremely stupid?”

“Norton cornered us, and threatened to blow  _Star_  to kingdom come unless I surrendered, He took me and let the  _Star_  go.”

Blair waited for him to continue then realized that he was lost in his own world.  He clicked his fingers in front of the other pirate’s face, the man started then continued as if he had never stopped. “Norton always was a sadistic bastard, a little payback for me taking the  _Star_  off him. Then he told me about you, let me see you, he was going to have you hung as well, so I had to wait for the opportune moment” He gave a small smile and touched his ribs carefully, “only problem was it took a long time to come.”

Ben held Jack a little closer, he was brilliant in a crazy way that puzzled and infuriated people, but he would never get another friend that loyal that he would sacrifice himself for his crew and his friend. Insane? Yes, but a friend in a million to be treasured.

Ben Sanders, or rather Blair Sandburg, was thoughtful, he had enjoyed being a student, but he knew that was now over. He looked over his shoulder, and shuddered he had seen the look in the Thief Taker’s eyes; the Sentinel was on the hunt. And even though he was focused on Jack, Blair had seen the way the Sentinel’s head had tilted as he had scented another Guide.  With a sickening jolt he realized that he was the next target for the man.

Jack’s attention was fixed on the ship in the harbor. Blair looked from him to ship and then back again, and made a sigh. “Jack” he didn’t get a reply, “JACK.”

“No need to shout, I heard you.”

“You can’t be serious?”

Jack Sparrow for a moment didn’t answer him; his face took on an almost dreamy look.

As he breathed “the  _Black Pearl_ , don’t worry luv, old Jack’s coming to get you. He’ll get rid of those nasty Company men, and you’ll be able to stretch your wings the way you were meant too. No ones’ ever going to catch us. She spoke to me you know that?” Jack turned slightly to glance at Blair and was drawn back to the ship like a magnet.  “When I was tied to that mast, and was bleeding she took my blood into her decks. She kept me alive, she’s freedom, my lady is freedom”.  His dark chocolate colored eyes blazed with a passion.

“So what’s your plan Captain?” The new voice cut in.

The two pirates turned fast, Blair having to keep a hold to stop Jack falling. Stood behind them was Bill Turner and his family, if he had to keep his son’s Guide safe and sane, well at least keeping him in his current frame of mind, which was as sane as he was going to get. If that meant turning pirate, well so be it, but first he’d drop his wife and son at the nearest safe haven.

 

******************

 

Simon was stood on the dockside he could hear the cannons firing across the harbor, but they were falling short, Jim Ellison arrived out of breath, his eyes scanning the deck of the ship.

He made out the figure Jack Sparrow who turned towards him, and using two fingers touched his fore head in a salute as he smirked at them.

Blair looked across the water, “Come and get me Sentinel if you can.” He threw out the challenge.

Jim turned to Simon, and looked down at the small ships in the harbor and then back at the ship that was swiftly becoming a dot on the horizon. “You know Simon, we’ll need a bigger boat!”

The End …


End file.
